The fuel controls used in gas turbine engines fundamentally are intended to regulate the quantity of fuel supplied to the burner as a function of requested power, as indicated by power lever advance (PLA). More sophisticated controls such as multi-variable controls take into account one or more operating characteristics of the engine and adjust the fuel control to provide requested thrust. Closed loop fuel controls with multi-variable capability may "close the loop" on compressor speed and other variables. To provide good performance under all the different operating conditions in which an aircraft engine may operate, multivariable controls have a variety of different transfer characteristics, each selected based upon the combination of the all the operating characteristics supplied to the control at any instant of time. Multi-variable controls therefore switch at some point between one type of transfer function or operating mode to another, and these transition points can be extremely problematic in gas turbine engines, especially during high power acceleration and deceleration when the engine runs with the least stall margin. In general terms, the problem arises because at the switch-over point there is a control discontinuity; the control is momentarily not in complete control. If stall margin is small, a stall may take place rapidly. A technique that has been used to alleviate this shortcoming puts limits on output from the multi-variable control outputs. For example, there could be a limit in the amount of rate of fuel flow change. Using an analogy to the operation of an automobile automatic transmission, these limits are something like slightly relieving accelerator pressure at the moment of shifting to attain a smooth gear change. While these approaches avoid some of the transient related problems, they do so at the expense of acceleration rate. The critical interaction between a multi-variable control and stall margin becomes more problematic in high bypass gas turbine engines that have controllable exhaust nozzles. Those engines that are likely used under high performance conditions, especially fighter aircraft having vectoring nozzles. Engine stall occurs for a number of reasons, but, in any case, is highly dependent on compressor discharge pressure (PB) and engine exhaust pressure (P6) which is affected by nozzle area and orientation. High-speed compressor pressure is an excellent indication of engine power at any particular time during engine operation. To estimate stall margin, it is necessary to take into account compressor discharge (exhaust) pressure, discharge pressure, turbine speed (N2). Engine thrust is determined by engine airflow and exhaust velocity. The exhaust velocity is set by discharge pressure (P6) and the airflow is determined by fan speed (N1). It is thus desirable to associate fan speed with PLA, and regulate P6 to provide optimum thrust and fan stall margin at that airflow. Control of these variables provides precise thrust control, but does not ensure adequate compressor stall margin or burner stability during gross engine transitions.